The love of a hanyou and a miko
by Inuyasha-kagome-forever99
Summary: Kagome has been cursed by Kikyou, and she will die if they don't get her to remove it, and soon. What will Inuyasha do when Kikyou refuses? Will Inuyasha kill Kikyou, or let kagome suffer?Please R&R the story is better then the summary!
1. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do Not own InuYasha, but if I did, I wouldn't be barrowing money form my mom all the time.**

**This is my first Inuyasha Fan fic, If you have any ideas Please feel free to share them! Enjoy.**

**Chapter One **

**Forgotten **

He took her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to pull away, but soon gave up and held him close to her. They held each other like they were never going to see each other again.

"I'll always be here for you, I'll always protect you." He said, and looked deep into her eyes, and she looked into his. "I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you."

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She leaned forward to kiss him. She reached his lips and kissed him deeply, and he kissed her in return. The broke apart and she rested her head against his chest, and he rested his head on the top of her head, breathing in as much of her scent as he could. A moment later, he heard a noise at the edge of the forest. He looked over and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, dread spread through his body like a deadly poison. Kagome

Kagome just stood there, watching Inuyasha hold Kikyou. Inuyasha, you fool. Kagome thought to herself sadly. Don't you see, she's dead, she doesn't love, not like I do. Tears started to run down her pale cheeks. Then she saw Kikyou lean forward and kiss Inuyasha, and from the looks of it, Inuyasha returned her kiss, and her heart broke into a million more pieces. Inuyasha, how could you do this to me? Deciding that she could bear it no longer watching them, she turned and started walking away. She looked back at Inuyasha once more, and then continued to leave into the forest.

Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes, and it killed him to see her there. He saw her walk away, but turn back again and look at him, as if saying a goodbye to him.

"KAGOME!" he yelled to her. "KAGOME WAIT!" he yelled again and started to run after her, leaving Kikyou behind.

Inuyasha ran through the forest looking for her, following her scent. Damit, I'm such a fool! how could I be so stupid? Inuyasha ran as fast as he could calling for Kagome.

Kikyou just stood there, watching Inuyasha leave her intell he was out of her sight. She smiled evilly to herself.

"So Inuyasha, you have chosen that wench, Kagome. How sad." Kikyou laughed to herself. "You will pay for what you did to me, both you and the half wit Kagome. I will make you both suffer." With that, she turned and walk away.

Kagome ran through the forest wishing that she never left keades to go look for Inuyasha. Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the bones eater well, that connects her to Inuyasha. She heard Inuyasha call for her, but she just kept running, wanting nothing more then to just crawl into her bed and cry. When Kagome reached the well she saw somebody there that she was not expecting.

"Kikyou." she said gasped in surprise." Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Kagome." she said coldly. "I know that you saw Inuyasha and I in the forest clearing."

"I-I did." Kagome replied trying to keep herself from crying.

"Then you know that Inuyasha has chosen to be with me." Kagome didn't say anything. She just stood there looking at the dead priestest."Go back to your world. There is no need for you to stay here any longer."

"B-but what about the jewl?"

"I'll take care of that, JUST LEAVE!" Kikyou yelled, unblocking Kagomes way to the well. Kagome walked towards the well and looked down into the darkness.

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice craking.

"I'm taking your place in finding the rest of the jewl shards. NOW GO!" Kikyou chanted angerly at Kagome, riped her jewl shards off her neck and pushed her down the well. Kagome fell down the well looking up at Kikyou's angry face.

"What happend?" Kagome mumbled, she rubbed the bumb on her head and got to her feet."How did I get down here? Granpa! Sota! Mom!" she called. Kagome climbed out of the well and sat down. Why do I feel so dizzy, and how did I get down there? Kagome walked out of the shrine and into her house. Why do I feel so sick?

"Kagome!" her mother greeted her in surprise." You'r back already? Kagome, are you feeling alright?"

"Ya, mom, I'm ok, just a little dizzy. Thats all."

"Ok, well you go lye down, and i'll bring up some soup for you, dear."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said greatfully, and headed upstairs. Kagome entered her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Ahh, it feels so good to be back in my bed. What a minute, why does it feel like I haven't been home for nearly a week? Thats strange.

"Hey sis, you'r back already?" Sota asked coming into her room.

"Back? Back from where?" she asked in confussion.

"From the world beyond the well."

Kagome sat up in her bed and looked at her younger brother."What world beyond the well? Sota, are you feeling alright?"

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"Who's Inuyasha?"

**Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me how it was..If anyone has any ideas for the story i'll be happy to hear them!...I'll try to udate soon!**


	2. Missing you

**Disclaimer: I do Not own InuYasha, but if I did, I wouldn't be barrowing money form my mom all the time.**

**Here's the second chapter to The Love of a Hanyou and a Miko. Hope you like it...**

Chapter two

Missing you

Three days have passed since Kagome returend to her time, and Inuyasha was sitting in keades hut feeling depressed.

"Get off ye duff, and go seek out some imformation on the sacred jewl shards." Keade urged. Irritated, Inuyasha got up and left without saying a word. Inuyasha wandered around with no intent on finding jewl shards, instead he made his way to the Bone Eaters Well, that connected Kagomes world to his. _How could I be so stupid! If only Kagome could understand how I really feel about her. _Inuyasha looked down the well wishing she would emerge from the swirl of blue lights. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he needed her here with him. It was like he couldn't breathe when she was gone. _Please come back soon, Kagome._

_Ahh, what a beautiful day! _Kagome thought happily while getting out of bed.

"Kagome, time for breakfast!"

"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled back to her mother while she did her stretches. She finished getting dressed, and ran downstairs to the kitchen where she found Grandpa, and Sota already eating their breakfast.

"Hey sis." Sota greeted her with a mouth full of eggs.

"Good morning Kagome, I assume you slept well." Grandpa said eying her across the table.

"Oh yes, and good morning to you all." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"So, uh, sis, are you going to go see Inuyasha today?" Sota asked curiously. Kagome slammed her fist on the table.

"WHO IS THIS INUYASHA GUY YOU KEEP ASKING ME ABOUT! I TELL YOU I DON'T KNOW ANYONE BY THE NAME OF INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. _This has been the 50th time that Sota has said that. I think he's getting i'll_. Kagome eyed her younger brother in anger, then finally looked away.

"B-but sis-"

"Sota" His mother interrupted."Finish your eggs."

"KAGOME, YOU HAVE NO RIG-"

"Grandpa, there is a juicy pickle with you name on it." Mrs. Higurashi said, stuffing a big pickle into his mouth.

"Here you are dear." Mrs. Higurashi said kindly, handing her some breakfast."Now eat up, or you'll be late for school."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome said happily eating her soft fluffy eggs.

Kagome ate her breakfast in silence, not being able to help the feeling that she was missing something, or someone very important to her. _Thats ridiculous. _She thought in anger._ How can I be missing something, I have everything and everyone that I need right here with me. I'm just being paranoid. _But no matter what Kagome thought, she was sure she was forgetting something, or even worse, someone.

"Damn it Kagome" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist on the side of the well."Why won't you come back to me?" Inuyasha has been sitting at the well for hours, hoping maybe that Kagome would come back.** _Just go get her._ **A voice said in his head. _NO WAY IN HELL! _Inuyasha thought angrily._ Besides, I couldn't do it even if i wanted to. **Why not?**_ The voice said gently._ Because, I just can't so drop it._ He thought sadly. **_WHY NOT?_ **the voice argued back. _Because, if I do, then it will just mean that i'm weak. Besides, she probably doesn't want to see me again. **You'll never know unless you go to her. She's probably waiting for you Inuyasha.**_ Inuyasha took a deep breath, he looked down into the empty well. _Maybe I should go. **Thats the spirit.**_ Just in that moment he heard a noise behind him. Someone was in the bush snickering. Then it stopped, who ever was in the bush noticed that Inuyasha had spotted them.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled out."I'll give you two seconds to show yourself, and if you don't-" Inuyasha cracked his nuckles dangerously.

Miroku stepped out of the bush and slowly took a step towards Inuyasha.

"Um, hi Inuyasha." Miroku said nervously." Nice day, isn't it?"

"Miroku...What ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Um, you know, just passin by." He replied rubbing his neck. "Which reminds me, got to go Inuyasha." And with that, Miroku took off running towards the villiage.

"Damn Miroku for spying on me." Inuyasha said angrily. He looked back at the well again._ I'll give you your space Kagome, just come back to me soon. _Inuyasha turned away, and walked back toward the villiage.

**OK...Theres the end of chapter two! Finally..lol...I hope you liked it..I'll try to update as soon as I can...PLEASE..tell me what you think, and i'm opened to any suggestions or Ideas for the story! **


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…**

**This is my first Inuyasha Fan fic, If you have any ideas Please feel free to share them! Enjoy.**

**The love of a hanyou and a miko**

**Chapter three**

**Attack...**

* * *

That night Kagome laid facedown in her bed consumed in her thoughts. _Why am I feeling this way? What am I missing-who am I missing?_ She rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling. _Why do I feel so empty inside, and what's this 'world beyond the well' Sota and Grandpa keep talking about?_ **_Go check it out _**a little voice said. Nodding in agreement, Kagome sat up and pulled her coat on. "I'm not going to get a good nights sleep unless I find out what they're talking about." She whispered to herself, and headed out to the well house.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the fire in Keade's hut, feeling depressed.

"Go and get her Inuyasha!" Shippou cried. "I miss her, and I know you do to!"

"Shut up." He said in a depressed tone, barely even looking at the little kitsune.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT KAGOMES GONE HOME!" Shippou exclaimed.

"I said shut up Shippou." Inuyasha said growing angry at him.

"Kagome seemed fine this morning." Sango said in confusion. "Why did she go home?"

"BECAUSE INUYASHA SAW KIKYOU AGAIN!" Shippou yelled jumping up and down, pointing an accusing finger at him. Sango looked over at Inuyasha in shock. "You saw Kikyou?" she asked in anger. Inuyasha looked over at Shippou with anger and hit him on the head. "It's none of your damn business so just butt out!"

"But-" Sango tried to say, but was cut off by Miroku.

"Sango, Inuyasha is right. It is none of our business interfering with his personal life." He said in his monk voice. "But Inuyasha, you should at least go and collect Kagomes jewel shards."

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. "You act like she's never coming back!"

"Well, why would she?" He said, giving her a strange look.

"Your right Miroku." She agreed, getting the hint. "It would be cruel to ask Kagome to come back."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GETTING AT!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet.

"All were saying is that Kagome probably won't come back, so you should go get her jewel shards." Miroku explained calmly, with Sango nodding her head in agreement. "Feh." Was his reply, and he stormed out of the hut. _Kagome, have I lost you forever?_ Inuyasha jumped up the god tree and perched himself on the highest branch, over looking the village. _I don't know what I would do without you, Kagome. _

* * *

Kagome opened the door to the well house and walked inside. _Looks normal_. She thought, and slowly walked down the stairs towards the well. "Ok…I'm here now." She said to herself. " This is just a old well. I'm sure Grandpa and Sota were just joking around." _But then, how did I end up down her the other day? _Kagome laughed nervously "I probably just fell or something. Nothing to get worked up about." She assured herself, making her way up the stairs when she heard a loud thud. She whipped around, looking for what caused the noise. _I'm just being paranoid. _She thought, and out of fear ran the rest of the way up the stairs. She reached out to open the door, but it was stuck. There was another noise, but I came from inside the well this time. Scared now, Kagome tugged and pulled at the door trying with all her might to get it open, but it still remained shut. She turned her back on the door and looked at the well. Someone, or something was in there, and tying to climb out of it. She heard rocks falling and grunting, and every inch of her body told her to run.

Kagome watched in horror as a figure rose out of the well and stepped into the light. He had greenish-gray skin with large red eyes. He had a large mouth with sharp fangs, and claws that looked deadly. "I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it priestess." It hissed running up the stairs barring its claws and fangs. Kagome dodged his attack only receiving a cut on her shoulder before jumping over the rail. She held her wounded shoulder trying to stop it from bleeding, but it was no use. Blood ran down her arm and dripped on the ground as Kagome ran to the other side of the well house. _Somebody help me! _She cried tripping on a loose floor bored and landing on her stomach. "Your mine now priestess." The demon hissed. Kagome rolled over on her back to find the demon standing over her. She closed her eyes in horror as be brought his claws down for a fatal attack. "DIE PRIESTESS!"

* * *

**Hi…Sorry it took me so long to update…Please forgive me, and I'll try to update sooner! I hope you like this chapter nonetheless. Sorry if it's short. Please review and tell me what you think…I'm opened to any ideas or suggestions. And Thank you to my reviewers! It makes me happy to get reviews.            **


End file.
